unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Cicada
The Axon Cicada is a vehicle that is found in Unreal Tournament 2004 and Unreal Tournament 3. Overview It is an airborne vehicle that has rocket pods mounted on its side which can be shot from the air. It also can be held to hold up to 16 rockets in the pods and launch in a volley of rockets which can kill its target immediately (ground-deployed fighters). The Cicada is known to be less flexible in turning than the Raptor, but it is more apt at climbing and diving. The primary fire sends a stream of rockets towards a point with limited precision. The alternate fire marks a point that will be attacked when the corresponding button is released (or the maximum capacity is reached) by up to 16 rockets. (When the primary fire button is pressed and held while the rockets are being loaded using the alternate fire button, the loading pauses.) The second position gives access to a rapid-firing laser cannon that is instrumental in protecting the vehicle. The gunner's HUD also marks incoming homing missiles (such as those of an AVRiL or a Raptor), which, via the gunner's alternate fire, can be lured away from the Cicada using a flare. The Cicada is notable for continuing to hover in the air even if only the gunner (and no pilot) is present. It falls to the ground when both seats are vacant. Unreal Tournament 2004 In UT2004, The Cicada is a vehicle only given through the Mega Pack, and appears in 3 of the 5 maps for Onslaught given from the pack. Its main uses are for node attacking and general annoyance. Unreal Tournament 3 UT3 has the vehicle, along with the other 2 from UT2004's Mega Pack, as full-fledged vehicles which come with the game. There, however, Cicadas are the rarest of the 3, only making a large appearance in Torlan and a few other maps. Typically, when Cicadas are on a map, there is one or two, seldom ever more than this, but it is possible. Tips and tricks * The Cicada is agile for its health, strong against many vehicles and destroys Goliaths easily. This compensates its rareness and that it's not very useful against Raptors and fast moving targets such as the Manta. * The primary purpose of the Cicada is for taking out enemy Power Nodes. As a flying vehicle, it is designed to reach enemy Power Nodes before ground attackers, especially on terrain that is extremely rough and forces ground troops to detour around areas that they cannot climb over; the Cicada truly excels under such conditions. Using its secondary fire, it can mark the enemy node, and then, due to its fast ascent/descent rate, duck safely behind a hill while it loads its massive payload of rockets. However, some skill is needed in marking the node precisely while the Cicada bobs up and down in the air. This tactic of hiding behind terrain while loading rockets, coupled with a skilled gunner, makes the Cicada one of the best tools in a team's arsenal for direct node assault. * The Cicada is best used with a pilot and a gunner. The pilot controls the side-mounted dual rocket pods and can either spam random death from above with individual rockets or lock on to a target to load up and fire up to 16 rockets at once. The gunner's main task is watching for incoming AVRiL rockets and keep them away using the secondary chaff fire mode. The turret's primary beam fire mode provides additional fire power against ground-based targets and at least some defense against attacking flying vehicles as long as they stay below the Cicada. If there is only one player in the vehicle, and you switch to the gunner seat, the craft will continue to hover in the air at the spot where you switched seats. Press the 1 key to switch back and continue flight. If you don't have someone in the second seat, you can quickly switch to deploy the chaff countermeasures and switch back which might save your skin. * A Cicada with an experienced gunner can be quite a problem for ground-based players, since its chaff will lure AVRiLs away from it. The best vehicle to use against a Cicada, probably is the Raptor, since its rockets are not affected by the chaff. Trivia Gallery !UT2004-ConceptArt-Cicada.jpg ut3-ConceptArt-Cicada.jpg !Model-Cicada.jpg !Model-Cicada-2.jpg UT3-Cicada-Model.jpg|UT3 Model External links and references See also